Siete Años
by Sinerith
Summary: Siete años desde la conquista de Hades, un caballero de Atena reflexiona ante lo sucedido las dudas, culpa y tristeza amargan su corazon.


**Siete Años**

-Siete Años- Un joven de largo cabello verde dijo mientras miraba hacia el oscuro valle desde aquel acantilado y el viento helado movía los cabellos que salían de su capote.

-Siete años desde que fuimos destruidos- Pero no dijo nada más, las palabras no lograron salir de su boca y cerró los ojos tristemente cuando volvieron a su cabeza los recuerdos de la dolorosa muerte de sus hermanos a su propia mano. Se llevó la mano al corazón y por un momento deseó haber muerto con ellos pero no valía por que ahora ya no era más que un perro en el reino de la muerte, desilusión, soledad y amargura eran parte de su vida ya, ningún amigo, ningún camarada estaba ahí para acompañarlo en su agonía, se alegró al menos de que fuera así. Esta era su castigo por haberlos matado, ver a cada ser querido morir en sus brazos; día tras día.

Viviría por siempre; eso era lo que Hades le había dicho; viviría eternamente en el reino de la muerte bajo el yugo de su propia desdicha._ -'¿eso es lo que deseas?' –_le había preguntado – '¿o _eso es lo que mereces por haber traicionado a tu estirpe?_' por un momento se rindió ante su propia vergüenza; Los había traicionado aun cuando no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, únicamente la sensación de miedo y nostalgia que lo sobrecogía. Pero él no lo habría deseado. Tal como su constelación, él había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida para salvar las de los suyos, y justo así lo había querido; su único error fue haber sido tan inocente. Su propia debilidad había carcomido sus esperanzas de victoria y por eso se había dejado poseer por el alma de su enemigo.

¿Había sido esto enteramente su culpa? A lo largo de los siete años era lo único en lo que podía pensar solo deseaba una respuesta sincera de su corazón; esperando que en esa noche de luna por fin viniera hacia él.

Pensó en sus hermanos; los amigos que había tenido en los tiempos de alegría y dolor; con quienes había llorado y llorado por. Con quienes había regocijado del dulce sabor de la victoria, amigos, hermanos, camaradas y compañeros de batalla. Pero ahora todos estaban muertos, condenados a permanecer en un lugar solitario donde no contaban los días, si no los milenios. Y todo por culpa de él.

Miró hacía las ruinas del destruido santuario de Atena, donde ahora fungía un poderoso templo al dios de sus pesadillas. Los vientos helados y él hielo que cubría las columnas le daba una apariencia aterradora. Cada promesa del dios de los muertos se había hecho realidad; el sol nunca había vuelto a surgir para cubrirlos con su cálido manto, cada ser vivo había muerto congelado y los que habían sobrevivido a las adversas condiciones habían sucumbido al reino de Hades. Pero Atena… Ahora vivía recluida en un estado de infinita agonía; siendo castigada por los dioses por haber fallado en su misión de defender la Tierra. Pero nadie se oponía, ni siquiera los mismos dioses porque según sus enfermizas reglas Hades había ganado justamente.

El ruido de las rocas rodando interrumpió sus pensamientos; miró atrás pero no vio a nadie. Fue entonces cuando sintió un extraño cosmo detrás de sí. No podía moverse, ni siquiera respirar pues la presencia de ese cosmo era paralizante. Lo sintió acercarse a él y tomar su mano desde detrás a lo que al roce con su piel, se estremeció el Santo de Atena.

_'¿sigues creyéndolo?´_ escuchó en sus pensamientos pero no se atrevió a voltear_ '¿sigues aceptándolo?' _Escuchó de nuevo.

-¿Aceptar qué?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

'_Tu lo sabes bien. Ahora dime; ¿seguirás aceptándolo?' _El joven Shun soltó un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y con la cabeza gacha habló:

-Es mi culpa; todo esto es mi culpa- Justo en ese momento sintió una cálida sensación en su hombro que le llegó hasta el corazón.

'_Sabes bien que no es eso lo que te pregunto' _la voz le respondió y Shun; aun con su metro ochenta pudo jurar que sentía el cálido aliento de su acompañante contra su oreja_. 'Sabes muy bien que tu tienes el poder' _Pero Shun dio un paso adelante.

-No, jamás volveré a hacerlo- replicó con desición.

'_De ti depende' _escuchó en respuesta y justo como había aparecido, la voz y el cosmo desaparecieron. Resopló indignado y regresó su mirada hacia el templo de Hades. Tenía el poder pero ahora más que nunca no era el momento pera revelarlo.


End file.
